


Sorry it has to be like this

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Natasha has had you fooled and it breaks your heart.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Sorry it has to be like this

“So I mean nothing to you?” You couldn’t believe it. After eight months of you being fully committed to her, it turned out it was just another mission. “You were using me as a way to catch another worthless criminal.”

She didn’t reply. Her face was set hard, and she couldn’t meet your cold stare.

“I should have seen it coming, you know. You didn’t seem all that interested in me, to begin with.” Tears threatened to fall from your eyes.

“I wasn’t. I just needed a way to get to my target.”

“You are unbelievable! Did you ever care? Even a tiny bit, after I trusted you and let down my barriers for you.”

“You didn’t have to. I’m the Black Widow. Everyone should know not to trust me.”

“You said that was because people might try to kill me because I was close to you!”

“I told you not to get close to me. Nobody ever gets anything good out of being close to me. Not even me.”

“So. You really didn’t care. Did you?”

“I’m sorry it has to be like this.” She never had been truthful with all of her answers. 

“Oh, you're sorry. Please do let me know why you're sorry because it doesn't seem like you are.”

“I’m mainly sorry that somewhere along the way, I started to care about you.” She picked up her bags and moved towards the door.

“If you care about me, why are you leaving?”

“It’s not that simple. Emotions get in the way. It won’t work. I'm also sorry because I don't want to have to leave you.” She murmured the last bit, and you weren't sure you had heard her right.

“Please, Tasha. Stay.” 

“No, Y/N. I have to go. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“You didn’t have to make this hard, Nat. NAT!” But she was already out of the door, and out of your life. You sunk onto the floor in a sobbing mess, and a Natasha shaped hole was cut from your heart


End file.
